


The Stars in Our Eyes

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Even three badass ladies sometimes need a little quiet time, and what better scenery than the entire sky of Wakanda.
Relationships: Okoye/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	The Stars in Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



She did say that it would be magical, which, coming from Okoye, certainly meant something else. Something they had ever experienced before. 

They were all lying on a large patterned blanket. It's soft, and it's big enough that they could be three and not have any unnecessary room between them.

There were stars everywhere Pepper could look. The spot they chose slightly sloped and somehow expanding her view of the sky, its blue and pink and orange shades sparkling with white spots that made her vision spiral. Magical indeed.

Just like the two women she was lucky enough to love.


End file.
